Dracotaur
Appearance Dracotaur look like a cross between Lizardmen and Centaurs. Their lower body is similar to a wingless dragons, with four powerful clawed legs and a broad flat tail. Their upper body is the torso of a powerfully muscled lizardman with a tall frill stretching from the top of their head to where their torso meets their lower body, continuing in a line of spikes to the tip of their tail. Their eyes are completely black, and their scales are usually black, brown, red, or green. They can stand up to 7 feet tall, are around 12 feet long including their tail, and can weigh over 2500 lbs. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Dracotaur society is focused almost completely on the hunt. They are ravenous creatures and will eat anything, including weaker members of their own race if prey is scarce. Their appetite is the main reason they have very few allies, since all other races are only food to them. For this reason, in spite of being far stronger than centaur and Proud, they are losing the Herd War. In Dracotaur herds only the strongest, most vicious Dragon rules. The only law is that the strong eat the weak. Religion Dracotaur are fervent worshipers ot Tiamat. Creatures they capture that aren't immediately consumed are sacrificed on flaming pyres by the dozens and every structure they come across they burn to ash in her name. They see true dragons as living temples to Tiamat and Dracotaur herds can always be found outside their lairs all over Draemon. Relations Apart from true dragons and kobolds, Dracotaur have only a predator/prey relationship with other races. They occasionally trade with slave caravans they come across, but the slavers must be sure to show their strength to Dracotaur to prevent themselves from becoming prey as well. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifier: +6 Str, +4 Con, +2 Cha, +4 Natural Armor Speed: 40ft Size: Large Reach: 5ft Language: '''Draconic, Draemish Common '''Abilities: Bite (1d8) This is a primary attack. Darkvision 60ft Immunities: Paralysis, Sleep, Fire Resistance 10 Low-light Vision Spit Fire(su)-'' As a standard action, once every 2d4 rounds, a Dracotaur can spit a blast of fire at a creature. A successful ranged touch attack does 1d6 fire damage per 2 HD. Creatures within 5ft of the primary target must make a reflex save DC 10+1/2HD+Con modifier or take the damage as well. ''Tail Slap (1d8) This is a secondary attack. Use Undersized Weapons-'' As the Centaur Ability. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Barbarian-' +1/2 Fire damage when using the elemental rage powers. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 inquisitor level when determining the effects of destruction judgement. 'Oracle-' +1/2 oracle level when determining the effects of 2 Flame revelations. 'Ranger-' +1/4 to a single favored enemy bonus, max +1 per favored enemy. 'Sorcerer-' +1/2 damage with fire spells. 'Summoner-' +1/4 to Eidolon's Str. 'Witch-' +1/4 CL when determining the effects of the of the witch's patron spells. 'Wizard-' +1/2 CL when determining the effects of Form of the Dragon spells.